Temptation
by Black Casanova
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis take a walk in the woods. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Smut. All Year Round Falling In Love: Autumn.


This is part of the 'All Year Round Falling In Love'ness I did with xlightfromabovex. Basically, four stories; four seasons; one pairing. Bless.

Disclaimer - characters are not mine.

* * *

Autumn

Temptation

The world was painted red and Genesis loved it. The leaves above shone crimson; the ground below their feet was carpeted with the fallen. In this wilderness of red, orange and gold, Genesis seemed to meld into the landscape. Undeniably, this was his time of the year. It was just another contrast between the lovers; how Genesis possessed all this flare and colour, and Sephiroth was content with the cold, blank canvas waiting for spring.

The weather was turning; a bitter crispness was strong in the air. Every exhalation of breath could be traced in the air and sharp when inhaled. The morning mist had since passed, leaving a glistening sheen of dew on the leaves that was rapidly drying from the sunlight filtering through the remaining foliage on the trees.

Genesis meandered through the mossy trunks of the trees that surrounded them, occasionally glancing at his quiet and out-of-place lover with one of the sultry, come-hither smiles. Then he'd disappear again, luring Sephiroth further and further into the forest like some playful nymph who kept all devious motives hidden behind an inviting smile and a beckoning finger.

The only thing bluer than the sky that day was Genesis' eyes. Clear crystal against pale cheeks and an eternity of scarlet; glistening impishly behind the wispy veil of his hair. Without question, Sephiroth followed. He couldn't help but play along.

Every so often there would be a flash of red leather from behind a dark trunk, or a quiet laugh or a glimpse of cinnamon that pointed Sephiroth in the right direction. Time and distance meant nothing. It might've been near nightfall, far from civilisation, but neither of them cared. They were together and far from the dark shadow of ShinRa, if only just for a weekend.

The clearing was bright: the trees that circled it held very little leaves back for themselves after giving up so many to colour the ground. The sun had dried the dew so the carpet was crisp underfoot. A hint of silver threads woven into a delicate pattern in claret drew Sephiroth closer until the scarf was held in his palms. But no sight of Genesis. Maybe the dryads that reigned here had taken Genesis for their own, sealing him away into the forest, never to be seen again.

The silver haired male lifted the scarf up to his face, inhaling the strong scents of designer cologne and spice. With his eyes closed, concentrating, Sephiroth sensed as easily as he heard heeled boots drifting over the ground, coming closer. Then the scarf slipped from between his fingers and covered his eyes. His own scarf was manually arranged to bind his arms to his sides.

A light, whimsical laugh echoed in his ears and he was pulled out of the ring of trees and into the warmth of the clearing.

"No one ever told you that wandering aimlessly in the woods alone is dangerous?" a voice whispered in his ear. The culture; slight hint of a southern accent was the signature of the Commander no matter how much he tried to disguise it in falsetto.

Sephiroth smiled – a sight very few people could claim to have witnessed – and yielded to the insistent hands that were pulling him down to the floor. "I was following my love, but he was stolen by the forest spirits."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Genesis muttered, laden with faux sympathy. With a smirk he pushed Sephiroth on his back. The way his silver hair splayed across the fallen leaves had a stronger effect on his body than the same sight did on his own scarlet silk bed sheets. "He's gone forever. We never give up beauty." He climbed up onto Sephiroth's hips with the slickness of a serpent.

"Then my heart shall be broken forever."

Genesis grinned wolfishly. He supported his weight on his left elbow as his right trailed leisurely from Sephiroth's collarbone down to his trousers, undoing every button his fingers stumbled upon. Gently pushing aside both halves of the dark cotton shirt, Genesis hummed in thought. "I suppose we could free him… on my terms of course."

"Which are?"

"Prove you are as willing and beautiful in the storm of orgasm as he was." Genesis leant down to whisper softly in the silver haired male's ear.

"And who are you to choose the terms for your kind?" Sephiroth asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, allowing for more lavish ministrations to his neck, jaw line and ear. The workings of Genesis' tongue, and the control he possessed over it, never ceased to marvel him.

"I," Genesis proclaimed in that put-on voice with all his characteristic haughtiness. A hand worked at the fastenings of Sephiroth's trousers at a languid pace. "I am the most beautiful of the dryads of this forest."

Sephiroth pulled at the bind of his arms, signifying he was curious, if not doubting this claim. Either that or he was growing tired of this inane game. Whatever it was, Genesis had full control and he didn't want to stop… it was too much fun.

"Can't I see such beauty?"

"Wouldn't that just spoil the enigma?" the redhead asked coyly. He sat back up, feeling the extent of Sephiroth's obvious arousal between his legs. With a smirk, the left hand ventured into the pocket inside his jacket and brought out a small bottle of lubricant. If SOLDIER had only ever taught him two things it was to be prepared and be efficient. The latter had trained him to make any amount, even what he had now – as small as it was – suffice.

"You can lie there and imagine that I am your lover, as you prove yourself to me." He tipped the bottle upside down on his right palm and squeezed. "Do you accept?" Standing on his knees, he finally pushed both Sephiroth's trousers and underwear off his strong, lean hips.

Sephiroth hissed in a breath as cold air suddenly surrounded him, whisking away some of frustrating strain. "I do."

"Good," Genesis smirked, looming over his lover with narrow, hungry eyes. His stare was cold, calculating; like that of a tradesman evaluating his wares. In this moment, Sephiroth was under him; the power needed to be abused.

Sensing Sephiroth's frustration with the lack of anything but the wind's gentle caress, Genesis curled his slick hand tightly around the man's cock. He leant down and brushed his lips against Sephiroth's in a few fleeting touches, waiting for him to make even the slightest sound, coming in the form of a whisper of a groan before mashing their mouths together.

When Sephiroth tried to push his tongue inside Genesis' mouth, the redhead bit down on it, unwilling to give up this newfound dominance so quickly. Hastily, he relinquished his grip on Sephiroth's manhood and pushed his trousers off his hips and down as far as his boots would allow.

Without preparation, he knew this was going to hurt. But he and the General had been together for a while now, let alone all the years spent in Banora with Angeal, so Genesis surmised that he could take it by this stage.

Slowly, he positioned himself according, legs keeping Sephiroth's arms at his sides tightly, and sunk downwards. The penetration was smooth but by no means easy. The resistance gave rise to friction that had the redhead's breath come out as sharp gasps, and near-inaudible mutters of the General's name.

Genesis felt Sephiroth's hands on his thighs, already urging him into motion without words or forcefulness. He was simply encouraging with a few light squeezes and grazes from blunt nails that had a shiver running throughout the redhead's body.

Raising his hips, Genesis established a steady rhythm, one that grazed his prostate intermittently, incurring shallow breaths to become interrupted by moans and deep purrs. Sephiroth's fingers grasped tighter to his thighs; lips parted and open, silently begging to be touched.

Through the threads of the makeshift blindfold, Genesis swore he could see the telltale glimmering green mako of Sephiroth's eyes. But the man was evidently still blinded, searching for him in his incapacity. Genesis savoured every moment. Smirking, the redhead bent down with his palms flat on the General's chest, leaving just an inch between them. His hips kept their motions, rolling forwards and upwards and downwards and back. "Seph," he murmured quietly, out of breath in a voice more husky than the usual patrician melody, brushing his lips ever-so-gently against those of his lover.

Sephiroth's breath caught a little in his throat and he tilted his head to capture the commander's mouth, following upwards when he pulled away, denying him the pleasure; the taste. Genesis chuckled a few syllables before gasping again, jaw hanging slack and easy for Sephiroth's taking, who had followed the trail of heat and spice.

As Genesis' climax neared his right hand left its foundations and wrapped contently around his throbbing member, immediately starting to jerk to each one of their erratic, far from tender and cautious movements. The pain had long since subsided, the feeling of intrusion and being split clean in two vanished under the promise of the ending.

Digging his sharp nails into Sephiroth's chest though the soft material of his shirt, Genesis let out a whine of a moan, arcing his back as he came into his hand. Sephiroth's own voice joined the fray in the moment of sensory overload, spilling himself deep inside his lover and falling heavily back down into the cool leaf litter that was damp with sweat where the dew had dried.

Quickly, efficiently, Genesis regained his breathing and sense, cupping his hands over the dark blindfold and whispering for Sephiroth to wait a moment. He had already felt the muscles in the General's arms tensing, ready to throw him to the side and be done away with the pathetic binds – only present on a pretence – and do what he wished with him.

Without word, Sephiroth complied. Genesis smirked, raising to his feet, bending to pack Sephiroth back away in his trousers, then similarly for himself.

"Satisfactory," was all he said with another quick touch of lips, pushing his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth for a teasing moment before breaking away.

The General reached up, lifting Genesis' scarf off his eyes and out of his long, now knotted with leaves and twigs, silver hair. The redhead was nowhere to be seen. All that remained were two small indentations in the soft earth where knees had been resting either side of his hips. Sephiroth frowned, glancing around the clearing again.

And then he saw the glimmer of red in the trees a few yards away from the void's edge. He called out, bewildered. The colour approached slowly.

"What are you doing there?" Genesis asked bluntly, standing for a moment before leaning against the trunk of another moss-covered tree. His hands on his slim hips, he didn't look dishevelled in any shape or form. He stepped closer, coming out of the shadows. "What're you doing with my scarf?"

"What-? You-? I-?" Sephiroth's mind was busy trying to figure things out, leaving his mouth on its own. Usually both worked simultaneously, but it was a habit he could blame on Genesis if needs be.

"Pardon?" Genesis leant down to retrieve the garment and wrap it securely back around his neck and lower part of his face, concealing his grimace from Sephiroth's feline eyes.

"But you… we just had intercourse here…"

Genesis laughed. "I think if we did, I would know."

The colour drained from Sephiroth's face and he slowly pushed himself to stand. "I just… a fairy?"

Again, Genesis didn't bother hiding his mirth. In fact, he proclaimed it loudly with his usual dramatic gesticulations that revealed the whole affair as some kind of a farce. Genesis, Sephiroth knew, would never allow anyone, even ethereal beings, to touch his lover. In a certain respect, it warmed Sephiroth somewhat, to see the possessive nature of their relationship was not as one-sided as commonly anticipated.

"Maybe I really am a Dryad. I'm pretty enough, hmm?" he teased, cupping a hand daintily against his jaw line before using it to flick his hair out of his scarf. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me,"

"I'd like to know them," Sephiroth said hopefully, quietly in all of his shyness – inability to speak his mind due to a lack of emotional engagement as a child. But Genesis smiled warmly behind the mask of his scarf and gripped tightly to the General's hand, intertwining their fingers, as they made to walk back to the car through the scarlet wilderness that, Sephiroth was sure of now, was Genesis' domain.


End file.
